


Safe Haven

by hollowers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowers/pseuds/hollowers
Summary: A quick check up on damaged components leads to an unexpected outcome.





	Safe Haven

”Is it bad?” He asked, tapping the makeshift table with the fingers of his other, still functional arm. Simon glanced up and raised one eyebrow. ”I mean, is it something you can fix?”

”Is it bad? Definitely. Can fix it? Yes, but I am going to need a few spare parts to get it working again.” He sighs, but secretly he’s glad. At least they didn’t need to replace the entire arm. It was absolutely crucial that Markus was in top shape, especially now that they didn’t have a safe haven to return to. Thinking about Jericho, all the androids, laying dead in the hull, made his stomach clench unpleasantly.  
"How is your optical unit? Will you be able to re-enable its functions or do you need a new one?"

When there was no answer, he turned his eyes back to Markus, who was still looking at the restless dance of his fingers. He let out a frustrated sigh of his own, and got up, accidentally bumping into the table. The sudden motion caused Simon to startle, and he immediately raised his hand in apology. Simon willed his nerves to calm down, but the night's events seemed to have him on edge, ready to flee at any second. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to focus.

His friend walked over to an armchair, and flopped down. Simon frowned, sensing that something was wrong. Well, something in addition to his uncooperative arm. It had gotten shot when he’d tried to protect North, and as far as his scan showed, when they’d dived into the depths the water had caused almost every primary sensor from his shoulder to his fingertips to malfunction. He quickly sent a list of items he’d be needing to some of the scouts he knew were close by, and turned his body to face his leader’s new position.

And then he waited, patiently, if still little anxious.

”Simon, what am I supposed to do now?” He finally muttered. Blinking with his mismatched eyes. They looked heavy with doubt, face consumed by sorrow.  
”They’re all dead. I don’t know what I could-- what I should have done differently. Can the humans truly not be reasoned with? I’m.. I am lost. More so than I’ve ever been.” He finished, and raised his gaze to Simon, who was quiet for a moment.

”I don’t know, Markus. Right now, the humans are scared. They’re unpredictable.” He confessed, unable to give Markus the answers he was hoping for. The other diverted his gaze, returning it to sit on his lap, where his unfunctional hand was laying. He played with it’s dead fingers, deep in thought. Simon hesitated.

”But I do know something else.” He continued, ”without you we’d all be dead. North, Josh..”

His eyes flickered to the mentioned androids, who’d fallen into standby mode, to recharge and sort their thoughts, he assumed. They were sitting on the sofa, North’s head fallen onto his shoulder. Markus followed his line of sight, and smiled, albeit only slightly. Simon counted it as a win.

”I’d be dead.” He continued, and rose up, starting to make his way towards him. Markus’ gaze followed the movement. ”Your quick thinking saved hundreds of lives. What we can do now, is to fight for all those who are left.  
..And if it makes you feel better, I believe in you. I don’t think we should resort to violence. You’ve done everything right. I have absolute faith in you as our leader, and the others do as well.”

”But Simon, I-”  
”No, hold on.. It’s hard to explain. I can’t really find the words for this. Speaking doesn't come to all of us as naturally as it comes to you” He chuckled wearily, closing his eyes for a few seconds, willing his brain to find a way to get his feelings across, and opening them to find Markus offering his hand to him, question clear in his eyes. He wanted to connect.

Simon swallowed, panic forming a small lump in his throat. If he accepted, he’d need to be careful with what data he’d share, or the other would no doubt pick up on his… more than platonic feelings.

Slowly he raised his hand, letting the holographic skin melt away. Markus did the same, and slowly they intertwined their fingers. Suddenly there was a jolt, an uncoordinated storm of data; feelings, people, places, and Simon almost lost his balance from the unexpected shock.

Old man, piano, Connor, anger, chess, blame, junkyard, love, paintings, North, panic, sadness, Jericho, Josh, fault, happiness, mansion, ”Leo”, Simon, hopelessness, Shakespeare-

He kept his eyes closed, feeling Markus’ jumbled thoughts slowly but surely sort themselves out, letting the unsteady process take its course, helping it along. The pressure the leader had been feeling was overwhelming, and Simon suppressed the urge to squeeze his hand a bit tighter.

When the stream of thought reduced itself to a calm and steady stream, he opened his eyes, immediately met by Markus’ own. The other android looked perplexed, surprised, and to his horror Simon noticed that he had, in fact, not been monitoring his shared data at all. He quickly pulled his hand away, wondering how much he’d given away, if there was anything to salvage.

Flee, Stay? Wait quietly, Try to explain?

He opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word, Markus had crashed their lips together, and re-established the connection by swiftly but gently taking hold of his hand.  
Now there were more specific, detailed memories  
Memories of him.

The flashlight that lit up his face, the words "Welcome to Jericho" ringing in his ears.  
Heart beating a little bit faster every time Simon kept his eyes on him during a speech.  
The discussions about Simon and his respective pasts, shared hopes for the future.  
Terror when Simon had been shot, panic and worry, afterwards guilt and regret.  
Unimaginable relief and joy when he’d returned, feeling of safety while in Simon’s arms.  
The beautiful night sky on the upper deck of Jericho, when Markus had realized he was in love, his whole world coming to a halt, listening to Simon talk, seeing him look at him with gentle eyes, .  
Panic, again, when North had told him she, Simon and Josh had gotten separated, later countered by relief of seeing them (him) alright.

And Simon was overtaken by immense joy, something making him feel like they’d just won the revolution. True happiness, caused by the realization that Markus, his leader, his companion, cared for him as well.

Simon let their hands drop, and wrapped both of his arms around Markus, lips still connected, now answering hungrily. Markus, in return, raised his hand to rest by his neck, pulling him even closer.  
It was quite awkward, Markus' other arm hanging limp between them, shoulder slumped forward, making the balance shift unnaturally and forcing them to reach around, but as Simon let his eyes flutter shut, the moment felt absolutely perfect, the memory untouchable by anything the future might've had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I did promise fluff up next, didn't I?  
> Listened to Owl city - Plant Life while writing this


End file.
